Funny Ramblings!
by Birdy3
Summary: well...some funny stuff lol
1. My...life? The outline.

OoOoOoOo…  
  
A blonde day at school!  
  
I decided to bring a camera. I'm not allowed to bring a camera to school. I wanted to take some pictures for the end of the year. So, I brought my camera into class. I'm so smart…  
  
We watched a slide show on making clay cups…interesting… well, I thought it would be so much fun to take a picture of my HAND while the lights were turned off, with a flash camera…  
  
FLASH!  
  
Ne way…  
  
Everyday at lunch I have a bad habit of drinking RED Gatorade and then laughing really hard…I laugh because I know that when I do, red Gatorade will come out of my NOSE. Therefore…I laugh.  
  
1 My life  
  
Uh…life?  
  
Oh YEAH! I wake up every morning at 6:30… *snore* dad goes: "WAKE UP, ROBIN!" okay, okay…I'm getting up… so I run over to the computer and turn it on. While it loads up, I fling clothes over my bedroom until I find a perfect outfit…yup…I e-mail my bf and then GO TO SCHOOL! Okayyy…  
  
School!  
  
1st class-Algebra…something that 7th graders shouldn't have to worry about…but we're "SMART"…sure. The teacher is Mrs. Whitlow, she sounds and looks like a male.  
  
2nd class- Social Studies…the teacher, Mr. Smith, loves me. I don't know why, he just does. There is this kid who sits in front of me. EW. He has a skin disorder and has HUGE chunks of skin coming off of his head…he likes to lean over my desk, scratch his head on my desk, and wink at me. EW. I like to tease him though, like if he is late to class I start crying saying: "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME!" But, I'm just joking! He gives me the creeps…scary thing is: I think he likes me.  
  
3rd class- Study Skills…SO MUCH TO SAY! I sit next to the "bad girls", and, of cource, I have to fit in by cussing A LOT. The teacher looks like a female version of Pee Wee Herman, I swear. She also owns a pair of bright red corduroy pants…lesbian…ne way, I like to do whatever I can to shun her horrible teaching method. I like to sit in my seat and watch the time tick by in this class. OMW! Once… okay, one of the "bad girls" noticed that Mrs. Withers (the teacher) was getting a little big in the lower belly…I agreed. She must be pregnant. SO… I told the other "bad girl" to ask her after class. She did. The teacher wasn't pregnant…Whenever she gets excited about something she is talking about she sounds either like Barney from the Simpsons, or Dr. Evil…  
  
4th class- AHHHH! LUNCHHHH! Where they serve horribly disgusting food, or what they call food anyway, and…sometimes we find hairs and rubber bands in our food…oh a few days ago I asked to get my mashed potatoes (mashed starch) on the side so that it wouldn't touch the meat. (I'm a vegetarian) Well, the lunch ladies (have you ever noticed there aren't any lunch men?) Put the roll on my meat…ERR! I yelled at them and they got scared…almost cussed them out because I was still in my "bad girl" mood from 3rd period.  
  
5th class- SCIENCE!!!!! Mr. Caudill….wow. Can you get any stricker? NO CAPITAL LETTERS! You must PRINT! You must use pen here, and pencil there! NO THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT HEADING! He is the best about rambling on about nothing for 45 minutes, and that's a lot to say coming from me.  
  
6th class- Living Skills, it's home ec… Mrs. Dickerson. She is awesome and funny. She acts like someone our age, except she has common sense! But MUST they teach sex. Ed in every class, every year? I mean, please…  
  
7th class- ART! OMFFFFFFGGGGG! What can I say?! Okay, I am the most artistically talented person on earth, and obviously, the most egotisical ^_~ Well, that's the class that I took the picture with my camera. That teacher hates me. Once she told a story about killing a snake (major details) SHE RAN OVER IT 3 TIMES! And then hacked it in half with a shovel, after shooting it with a beebee gun. She said, "The moral of this story is: You can't kill a snake." I yelled out: "NO!!!! The moral of the story is, IGNORANCE MUST BE BLISS!" Of cource, she didn't understand what I said, and then said: "I donate to every animal organization there is!" 1) Only because you feel guilty for killing all of those animals and 2) How much can you donate on a teacher's salary? In this class, I like to talk. A lot. I was looking down at my drawing one day and my friend Dawn started talking to me. The teacher started yelling at me then: "ROBIN! You are always talking! No matter what I do or tell you, you never stop!" Yeah, yeah…I wasn't talking this time… Dawn got moved away from my table :'( This teacher thinks that kids are nothing. She said that kids can't have coincidences and that we are "young and inexperienced"…bs! I like to say, oh gosh I did a good job on this picture. Or something like that and then my friends say: NOOO! It's not good, you're a kid. I'm like: Right, of cource, I'm young and ENEXPERIENCED, I am nothing. Grown-ups are always right, I should just stop trying, they are perfect…  
  
8thclass- the last class of the day. Language Arts, AA (advanced)… my ass… the teacher can't do ANYTHING right! NO JOKE! It takes her ALL year to grade ONE thing, yet she dishes out as much work as she can think of! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Now, I walk home from school 1 and 1/10 mile….BOORRRRIINNNNGGGG…  
  
Well…after that I go on the net and talk to people, go to sleep, start process over… My life… uh…. Are you still reading this…?  
  
People I talk to on the internet:  
  
Katie: Uh…what can you say? She is awesome. She is really funny, and I think she is my best friend. Just don't mess with her while she is PMSing…omw…trust me… On this site she is Tiki Tako Mania.  
  
Jamie: *drooling*… okay, where do I start…funny, nice, sweet, caring, wonderful, perfect, it never ends! (my bf, if you haven't figured that out)  
  
Lauren: I've known her since I was 5…I wish I'd never met her…she is obsessed with me! AHHH! She is also "goes both ways"… She Ims me CONSTANTLY trying to find out the plans over the summer. Last night I got mad at her and yelled at her. She says I don't have enough time for her…I have too much time… anyway, I asked her why she* uses* astericks* and she said: BECAUSE* THEY ARE COOL* AND I LIKE THEM** AND I HAVE TIME FOR THEM*****Lame….  
  
UH! Those are the main people…other people are just people that I talk to when I'm waiting for the main people to talk to me ^_^ (or just waiting…)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BIRDDDDDYYYY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Some of my weird obsessions...and my lif...

4/28/02  
  
Sunday ( My LEAST favorite day of the week.  
  
I love Green Day! BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG IS HOT! *droolinggg* Oh, if I wasn't getting married to Jamie, I'd get married to Billie! Oh… Billie is married…  
  
I was listening to my Green Day CD Nimrod on headphones, and the CD Dookie on the computer, (why? Was I drunk again? J/k) and one said f*ck and the other said paradise! F*CK PARADISE! I like that message.  
  
I write strange poetry. Oh, I do trust me. This one is dedicated to Britney Queers, my least fav. Slut/whore.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did him again  
  
too drunk to be sure  
  
He must be drunk too  
  
Ooooooh baby!  
  
I might seem like a girl  
  
But that doesn't mean  
  
That you should be sure…  
  
'Cus to lose all my sences  
  
I must have breathed in too much gas  
  
In surgery, yeah  
  
Oops I did him again  
  
I played with his c**k  
  
He got lost in my fat  
  
We had babies, babies  
  
Oops he thinks I'm a girl  
  
He's the only one in the worldddd  
  
Maybe he's just ignorant  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
I'm dreaming away  
  
Wishing that plastic  
  
Would seise to exsist  
  
I cry having the pain!  
  
Of so many serjuriesss  
  
But who even cares  
  
About me anyway?  
  
Oops I did him again  
  
I played with his c**k  
  
He got lost in my fat  
  
We had babies, babies  
  
Oops he thinks I'm a girl  
  
He's the only one in the worldddd  
  
Maybe he's just ignorant  
  
Okay, I am the most disgusting person on earth. I am a total pervert. I see everything in a sexual way, same with Katie (see previous chapter). Katie was just talking about a song and said: "It has the ability to get stuck in your head…" Major sick thoughts…  
  
Tell me this…why do all people on the internet seem the same? The guys are slightly different, but the girls are practically all the same. Oh, but my bf Wolfie (a.k.a. Jamie)…hmmmmm hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe He's different  
  
Ne way…  
  
I was eating food once, and my mom said: "Robin, you have to MASTICATE!" and I was laughinnnnnngggggg… Katie and I have a joke about…something that sounds like that. Masticate is the worst word you can choose to mean eating slowly, it sounds like a combination of masturbate and constipate.  
  
Katie does anything I tell her to. I like to make her ask her dad what some sexual things are! OMW Once she asked him what viagra is (although she already knew…) and he told her and she ASKED HIM IF HE USES IT! And he said…yes  
  
I love writing. I can't seem to stay on one subject, mostly because my life is so boring… WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW ME?! Katie left a review… ^_^ YASY!  
  
Um okay…what to talk about  
  
OMW BOB!!!!!! Okay, once Katie was mad at me because she said that I have changed because of my HOTTT b/f… tehehe but ne way, she said: "ROBIN! IT'S LIKE A 40 YEAR OLD MAN NAMED BOB IS CONTROLLING YOUR BRAIN!" and so it began… Bob has brown curly hair and is very overweight. He likes donuts, coffee, and porno. He can only say "hi" and "okay." Bob got married to the little green men living inside Dawn's head in art class. He needs to move in with them…  
  
Bob makes me laugh in art class. A lot. And I don't stop. You will hear me frequently laughing insanely and then yelling: "BOB, SHUTUP!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's all for tonight, I have to go entertain Katie, no sick thoughts now, and Lauren the Lessie just Imed me… ew LOL Lauren said: omg guess what? I am busy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BIRDDDDYYYY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. MONDAY!

4/28/02 Monday… DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! (short chapter)  
  
I think like a pervert. This is just a mild example, some of the things I think about I would never DARE write.  
  
Today in Algebra we were watching our news channel and they were interviewing this guy who sells strawberries. I commented to my friend Jessie:  
  
Me: Sells strawberries? It sounds like a code name for something else…  
  
Jessie: Yeah! Let's eat some strawberries!  
  
Me: EW! I didn't know you were THAT way!  
  
Jessie: Huh? EW, you're sick, Robin!  
  
OMW In social studies, we took a quiz. The students grade each others papers, which, by the way, I strongly oppose…ne way, I graded this guy's paper, and for the question about China it said: According to the article, "______"is the biggest issue in normal people's lives. The answer is "housing", he put "disco"…  
  
In art, you know, the teacher who thinks kids are nothing, I like to make fun of her and say things like "adults are perfect" or "oh, but not as good as an adult's!" Stuff like that… ne way, she was saying that "maybe your mom or grandma can bake pies…" and I raised my hand and said: "I can bake pies!" (sick thoughts) and she said: "You can?" and I said: "Yeah, but not as well as an adult!!!"  
  
Oh I had a very scary dream last night. I dreampt that I was pregnant with Jamie's baby. I'm afraid of giving birth…pain…otherwise, I felt a lot of the emotions that I would have felt if I really was pregnant. Can you get pregnant by having phone sex? OMFG j/k!  
  
Jamie said that he is going to grow his hair out long *drool* and then said he might dye it black…black? Uhh…no.  
  
I GTG! I'll take notes on things to tell you tomorrow during SCHOOOOOL! 


End file.
